


A x Furmidable x Ally

by Aiskuriimuneko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: AU where episode 85 ends differently.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A x Furmidable x Ally

—— 85 —— 

While the Chimera Ants were participating in an amusing ceremony of sorts to unlock their hidden aura, Neferpitou felt someone enter their En barrier. Pitou perked up at once as they gauged the strength of the three intruders and found one in particular displaying exceptional aura capacity. They were rare humans, no doubt.

Pitou was itching to fight them.

“Peggy, I’ll let you handle things down here.”

“Hm?” the Penguin Ant turned to see their commander leave. “Surely. Where are you going?”

A curled smile played on the feline’s lips, foreshadowing terrible things to come. “Oh, I just want to find out how strong I really am.”

—— 85 —— 

The moment Kite stepped into range of an En field he could only describe as ridiculously powerful, he knew he had screwed up. This aura felt like hopelessness itself and the enemy wasn’t even in sight. The fact that Gon and Killua couldn’t even sense it told him everything he needed to know.

Kite ordered the two to retreat while he would keep the beast busy. They were both hesitant — Gon more so than Killua — but he managed to get them to leave with a hasty promise to stay alive until they returned. The shape of their retreating forms disappeared between the line of trees right as the Ant dropped from above with deadly precision. Kite was able to avoid the enemy's clawed strike that otherwise would have cost him an arm.

When he summoned Crazy Slots to his side, all he heard was a booming laughter ringing in his ears. God, it was a good thing he was naturally white-haired, or this guy would have stressed him into acquiring the hair color by his damn self.

“Whoa,” the Ant cooed, their eyes sparkling at the sight of Kite’s Nen. “You can do stuff like that?”

“Damn, you’re in some deep shit, aren’t you! Couldn’t be me because you know,” Crazy Slots said. “You never set me loose like God intended.”

Kite might actually strangle this ability if it had a neck to throttle, but he refrained from attempting to do so anyway when he saw the beast ready itself to pounce on him again. “And chances are I might never do that if you don’t hurry up and _spin_ already.”

—— 95 —— 

The next month seemed to pass by in a blur. Gon and Killua met new allies as well as old ones, trained rigorously and discovered their own physical as well as mental limitations. They had grown stronger in many aspects and felt prepared to deal with what came next, which was saving Kite.

Things had been progressing on the Ants’ side as well. The King had been born early, much to the surprise of both the Ants and the humans on the extermination team. The team in question had just returned from NGL, with the news that they had brought Kite with them.

“Really? Is he okay?” Gon had asked with much enthusiasm over the phone.

“ _I wouldn’t say that_ ,” Knuckle answered. “ _Can’t really explain it but I think it’s something you need to come see for yourself._ ”

Gon had felt relieved and fearful all at once, but here they were now, about to see Kite for the first time since their failed mission. Gon and Killua had prepared themselves for a ton of different scenarios, most of which were unpleasant to say the least.

They had _not_ been prepared to see an Ant with him.

Or rather, the creature was having an animated discussing with Kite’s Conjurer ability, but they was definitely draped over Kite in a very feline manner and Kite looked like he had been forced to get used to it. Their cat ears perked at the arrival of Gon and Killua, assessing them with curious eyes.

“Is that a fucking cat girl?” Killua uttered with utmost displeasure.

“Nyeferpitou, to be exact,” the Ant replied vibrantly with a swish of their tail. Gon was overcome with happiness at the sight of Kite while Killua was muttering 'I pulled a needle out of my brain for this' in the background.

“You’re alright!” he exclaimed. “I knew you'd survive!”

Kite gave Gon the most deadpan look he could offer. “At this point, I wish I hadn't,” Kite replied frankly. “This thing—“

“Pitou,” they corrected.

“—won’t leave me alone.”

“Apparently, Pitou was so impressed with Kite’s prowess that they decided to stick with him,” Shoot elaborated from the sideline.

Kite let out a chuckle of disbelief, shaking his head. “I can’t believe one of Crazy Slots' spins was a _cat toy._ How the hell do you even fight with that? I couldn’t change weapons for hours. God, I regret creating you.”

“Then get rid of me, pussy,” the ability replied without missing a beat.

“You know,” Knuckle began confidently, his chin propped up with a hand like he was about to drop a hot take.“They say good Hunters are well liked by—“

“I’m they and don’t you fucking start,” Kite said, directing a look at Knuckle that could scare the paint off a wall. Gon crossed his arms, seemingly deep in thought. He turned to Killua. “Hey Killua, why don’t _you_ tell Pitou to leave?”

Killua frowned and directed a skeptical look at Gon. “What? Why would Pitou listen to me?”

“Aren’t you. . .you know,” Gon stumbled with his words and then whispered as if it wasn’t something Killua brandished in every arc he took part in. “. . .part cat too?”

Killua’s jaw dropped and a hand quickly came to rest on his chest as if Gon’s words had physically wounded him. “Gon, I’m _appalled_ that you’d even compare us,” Killua heatedly retorted. “My schtick is a running joke, Pitou’s is a lifestyle. Pitou breaks people from the inside with their cringy cat memes, _I_ break the fourth wall. We are _not_ the same.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Gon rolled his eyes, pretending that Killua wasn’t hugely in denial right now. “So if Pitou is sticking with Kite, can’t we get them to fight for us? Since the King is born and all, I think we need all the help we can get.”

“Naturally, we have already proposed such a deal,” Knov replied coolly, spoken like a man who didn’t know what lied in store for him 11 episodes from now. “And Neferpitou accepted.”

Pitou nodded eagerly. “Mmhm! I'll get to fight a ton of Ants I don’t really care about. Like Cheetu or Hagya. Or Pouf, that theater-kid looking bitch baby.”

“How do you know all these terms,” Morel asked.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to the plot,” Pitou replied blankly.

“Fair point,” he nodded solemnly, as if it was a conclusive answer. Gon was about to remark that Pitou technically broke the fourth wall too but Killua was currently trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. His assassin training™ somehow prevented him from dying. “In any case, your skills will definitely come in handy,” Morel continued.

And that was how Neferpitou joined the Ant Extermination team, which by extension, shortened the arc considerably. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **pitou** : nyow that we're nakama, i can give you all free healthcare if you let me play with your guts  
>  **kite** : can we skip to the part where you kill me and the arc goes dark instead
> 
> art by me!


End file.
